


Amour dans le Nord

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, POV Arya Stark, Teen Romance, White Walkers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Les marcheurs blancs sont de retour et les armées des vivants se massent dans le Nord pour les affronter. La mort est omniprésente, mais peut-être que l'amour peut naître lui aussi dans ces conditions froides et rudes, un amour entre une louve et une lionne.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Arya Stark
Kudos: 4





	Amour dans le Nord

**Amour dans le Nord**

Lorsque l'existence des marcheurs blancs avait fini par être prouvée, la plupart des maisons nobles des Sept Couronnes avaient envoyé un détachement de leurs meilleurs hommes pour les combattre dans le Nord, quand ce n'était pas leur armée complète qui y était allé. Ainsi, il y avait déjà prêt de cinquante milles soldats dans les alentours de Winterfell et leur nombre ne cessait d'augmenter. Tout les emblèmes des différentes maisons se cotoyaient dans un rassemblement qui n'avait que rarement été vu par le passé : Baratheon, Velaryon, Celtigar, Lannister, Tyrell, Martell, Hightower, Redwyne, Greyjoy, Stark, Omble, Mormont, Karstark, Glover, Manderly, Ouestrelin et tant d'autres qui arrivaient jour après jour. 

Le roi Robert était venu avec ces deux enfants, Myrcella et son petit frère, Tommen. Le prince Joffrey était mort quelques années plus tôt dans les rues de la Capitale lorsque, ayant peur d'un cochon qui avait subitement débarqué devant lui, son cheval s'était cabré et l'avait jeté par terre. Il s'était brisé la nuque dans l'accident et par conséquent, le prince Tommen, qui avait entamé une formation de septon, était devenu l'héritier de son père. 

Pour Arya, l'arrivée de tant de soldats, et notamment des dorniens, avait été un véritable enchantement. Eux, contrairement aux nordiens, n'étaient pas moqueurs en voyant une femme qui souhaitait apprendre à se battre, bien au contraire. Ainsi, la jeune Stark avait prit l'habitude de se joindre à l'entraînement matinal des aspics des sables, les trois filles bâtardes du prince Oberyn Martell, une épée à la main. Cela faisait une semaine que ce petit jeu durait, lorsqu'un jour, à l'aube … 

\- Arya ? Où allez-vous ? 

Génial, absolument divin, pensa-t-elle, les anciens dieux n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être de son côté. 

\- Princesse Myrcella. 

\- Vous allez vous battre … n'est-ce pas ? 

Au moins était-elle plus intelligente que son frère, quoique ce n'était pas très difficile à faire. 

\- Oui, lâcha-t-elle de mauvaise grâce 

\- Je … je peux venir avec vous ? 

La louve se retourna, surprise. 

\- Vous savez vous battre ? lui demanda-t-elle 

\- Non, lui répondit la blonde penaude

\- Suivez-moi. Si je vous emmène voir les aspics, elles ne feront qu'une bouchée de vous. 

\- Et vous non ? 

\- Moi, j'essayerais au moins de ne pas vous faire saigner. 

La blonde la regarda, les yeux ébahis. 

\- N'affrontez jamais Nymeria Sand si vous n'êtes pas prête à prendre des coups Princesse. 

Elle la conduisit sous une tente et lui donna une épée d'entraînement. Puis Arya en prit une pour elle, plus proche de la physionomie d'Aiguille. 

\- Première leçon, lui dit-elle, frapper d'estoc. 

C'est ainsi que la brune passa la matinée à lui apprendre à se battre, leçon après leçon. Lorsque midi approcha, elles décidèrent d'arrêter, mais la blonde avait plusieurs bleus sur les bras et les jambes. 

\- Votre père ne dira rien ? demanda Arya inquiète 

Il n'y avait que lui à être venu, la reine Cersei était restée à Port-Réal. 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Arya, il ne les verra pas. 

\- Bien. Demain, même heure. 

C'est ainsi que durant plusieurs semaines, Arya et Myrcella se retrouvèrent plusieurs heures à l'abri des regards pour que la blonde apprenne à se battre. Mais un jour, la princesse de Port-Réal ne vint pas. Et ce fut la même chose le lendemain. Excédée par ce fait, Arya décida d'aller la voir pour obtenir une explication, Myrcella s'améliorait de jours en jours alors pourquoi tout arrêter maintenant ? Est-ce que la blonde n'avait fait que ce moquer d'elle depuis le début ? 

Évidemment, le garde à l'entrée de sa chambre ne la laissa pas passer. Mais heureusement pour elle, Arya avait prit quelques cours d'escalade avec Bran et elle passa donc par la fenêtre du donjon. La blonde était dans son lit, un bleu encore discernable sur la joue. 

\- Myrcella, l'appela-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

\- Arya ? C'est toi … Mon père apprit pour nous deux et il m'a interdit de te voir. Selon lui, les armes ne sont pas faites pour les femmes. 

Un plus pur homme du sud … c'était à se demander comment il avait put un jour aimé sa défunte tante, qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas connue, Lyanna Stark. 

\- C'est qui t'as fait ce bleu à la joue ? 

\- Oui. Ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plaît. 

\- Mais Myrcella. 

\- S'il te plaît, Arya. 

\- Bon très bien. Mais vient m'en parler la prochaine fois. 

\- D'accord. 

Mais le lendemain, les morts franchirent le Mur et le roi Robert décida qu'il était temps de les combattre. Et Arya, malgré les suppliques de son amie, décida d'accompagner l'armée royale. La lionne était restée avec son petit frère à Winterfell. 

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée partir ainsi ? lui demanda-t-il

Les deux adolescents se trouvaient dans le lit de la blonde, blottis l'un contre l'autre et inquiets des événements à venir.

\- Parce que je crois en elle Tommen, elle m'a promis qu'elle reviendrait. 

La bataille faisait rage au sud du Mur. Les renforts de la garde de nuit, venus de Tour Ombreuse et de Châteaunoir, avaient réussi à ralentir l'armée des morts jusqu'à l'arrivée de Robert Baratheon. Les vivants s'étaient alors jetés dans la bataille pour faire barrage aux spectres et protéger leur familles restées en arrière. Le roi Robert, qui avait insisté pour mener lui-même la première charge, était mort sous les coups d'enfants sauvageons ramenés du monde des morts. À ses côtés avaient péri Ser Meryn Trant et Ser Arys du Rouvre, tout deux membres de la garde royale. Arya les avaient vu tomber au loin, alors qu'elle combattait avec Aiguille aux côtés de Jory et de Jon. La louve avait déjà éliminé plusieurs spectres, mais aucune trace du roi de la nuit. Où était-il donc ? 

Malheureusement, la bataille tourna rapidement à leur désavantage, Harwin mourut pour la protéger d'un marcheur blanc et Vent Gris succomba juste après son maître, lacéré de coups de poignards. Ils allaient devoir reculer face à cette armée infernale, mais pour aller où ? Winterfell ne serait pas davantage défendable, de même que Moat Cailin si l'attaque venait du Nord, et les Eyriés étaient inhabitables en hiver. Vivesaigues alors ? Et combien de milliers de pauvres innocents, des gens qui étaient sous leur protections, mouraient parce qu'ils avaient été faibles ? Elle le refusait ! Robb n'était pas mort pour rien ! C'est alors que sur les arrières du roi de la nuit arriva une autre armée que tous avaient oublié : les sauvageons de Mance Rayder. 

Les vivants revinrent victorieux à Winterfell et après avoir brûlés leurs morts dignement sur de grands bûchers, un immense banquet fut organisé pour fêter cette victoire. Myrcella se trouvait aux côtés de son jeune frère Tommen, nouveau roi des Sept Couronnes. Eux n'avaient pas le cœur à la fête. Leur père … 

C'est alors qu'Arya arriva vers eux, souriante. Elle tendit sa main à la lionne. 

\- Je peux avoir cette danse ? demanda-t-elle 

\- Je … 

\- Vas-y Myrcella, lui dit le lion

\- Mais … 

Et alors, la Stark lui prit la main et l'entraîna au milieu des autres danseurs. 

\- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, Robb est mort durant la bataille. Je n'ai que peu connu le roi Robert mais … il vous aimait. En tout cas je le pense sincèrement. 

\- Merci, Arya. 

La louve lui sourit et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. 

\- Je sais dansé beaucoup de choses, chuchota-t-elle, mais pas les valses alors ce sera à vous de nous guider. 

La blonde rougit à cause de sa réplique et elles continuèrent à danser au milieu des autres. 

Mais, quelques jours plus tard, un corbeau arriva en provenance de Port-Réal : la reine Cersei était morte d’une chute dans les escaliers. Les deux lions en furent profondément endeuillés, de même que Ser Jaime. 

Deux ans plus tard, la régence c’était mise en place pour le début du règne du Roi Tommen Baratheon, premier du nom, sous l’égide de Lord Stannis Baratheon et de Ser Kevan Lannister, l’oncle de la reine Cersei. Mais, la princesse Myrcella était restée dans le Nord, aux côtés d’Arya. Après la mort de ces parents, la brune avait été d’un grand soutien pour elle et … petit à petit … elle en était tombée amoureuse. La première fois qu’Arya avait embrassé la princesse des lions, c’était le jour du mariage de son frère Bran avec Shirei Frey, l’une des nombreuses enfants des Jumeaux, au nord du Conflans. 

Elles dansaient ensemble, comme lors du banquet qui avait suivi leur victoire sur les marcheurs blancs. Leurs visages étaient proches l’un de l’autre et, avec un certain naturel, la blonde avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait posé ces lèvres sur les siennes en rougissant. Et lorsque la louve y avait répondu, Myrcella avait su que ces sentiments étaient réciproques.


End file.
